


He Didn't Stop (Where Were You?)

by SunshineExploder



Series: Feel You, Feel Me [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, POV Karkat Vantas, Rape, gamzee is mentioned, gamzee where are you, is this porn?, pretty explicit rape, unnamed rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This monster wants your heart, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Stop (Where Were You?)

_No._

 

_No!_

__

_Stop!_

__

_Please!_

You cry out. This can’t be happening. Not to you. These things never happen to you because only one person wants you. You only want one person. No one else matters in your red, red heart. And you’re fine with it that way. Gamzee is all you need. Where is Gamzee?

But this man, this monster...he wants your heart, too. You can tell by the whispers in your ear. He tells you how beautiful you are, how much he loves you, how much he wants you, needs you, won’t you scream for him again, your voice is just so pretty. His voice is hot and heavy. It disgusts you.

Fingers dig red bruises into your hips. The grip hurts, whether it’s meant to or not. You will surely have marks to remember him by. He probably enjoys that. It probably excites him to know that your lover will look at you and see how he has touched you. Sick, so sick.

Your body hurts where he is in you. He didn’t ask to take you. He forced you against this wall, grabbed your thin wrists in one big hand, tore your clothes off with the other. There was no preparation. He just shoved himself inside you. The dryness of your insides coupled with the force he takes is ripping you. Candy red stains your legs.

His moans echo through the hallway. You are not moaning. You are crying and screaming. _Stop, no, please!_ But he does not listen, only takes you harder. He is nearing his climax.

When his climax hits, he releases inside you. You feel it fill you in the worst way possible. Gamzee filling you is heavenly. This monster filling you is hell. He pulls out of you, letting his material drip from your entrance to mix with your bright blood. The mixture has ruined your pants where they are pulled at your ankles.

He lets go of you and you fall to your knees in a pool of fluid. His hand caresses your cheek. Your mind is too empty to push him away.

_Good boy,_ he breathes. _We should do this again._ And then he is gone.

  
You don’t know how long you sit in your blood and his material. You are too vacant and shattered to care. Tears have stopped flowing from your eyes. There is nothing in you that can cry right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...sorry?


End file.
